Desejo singelo
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Ela tinha um coração gentil, com um simples desejo. NOTA: a fic NÃO É NaruHina, a personagem principal é a MÃE da Hinata. Mas como não tem ela na lista de personagens...


_Sabe quando uma ideia fica martelando na sua cabeça?_

_E por mais que você não saiba direito como desenvolvê-la, você sente que se não escrever, nada mais vai sair direito XD_

_E então eu comecei a escrever uma fic sobre alguém que até agora só tem um rosto criado pelo anime e a definição de ser alguém muito gentil._

_Portanto, Hikari, o nome da mãe da Hinata, é uma criação minha, e me sinto no direito de ser trollada (de novo, quem lê minha fic Vermelho, Amarelo e Laranja SABE XD) pelo Kishimoto quanto a isso. Ou não, vai saber XD_

_Afinal, Hikari significa "luz, brilho"... tem tudo a ver com o nome de suas filhas, não? Bem, o jeito é esperar... se o Kishi resolver isso, eu troco o nome dela aqui, só espero que ele resolva fazer isso rápido XD_

_E tive problemas também com a linha do tempo da história. _

_A BastetAzazis-sama-salve-salve me disse que a Sakura é mais nova que Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. Mas eu achei estranho, fiz umas contas, me perdi e resolvi deixar a Sakura sendo mais velha mesmo. Se um dia tio Kishi resolver essa bagunça, eu altero a fic. Mas de qualquer forma, vocês perceberão, não interfere grandes coisas na espinha dorsal da história._

_Enfim, avisos dados, vamos à fic! Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto® e demais personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto :)

* * *

Um silêncio estranho pairava sobre Konoha naquele dia de outubro. Alguns diriam que o ar estava pesado, como se estivesse carregado de tensão.

E de dentro dos portões de um dos clãs nobres da vila, uma jovem tinha certeza de que algo grande estava prestes a ocorrer.

"Calma, calma... respire fundo... não há de ser nada..."

E seus piores temores se tornaram realidade.

Uma explosão foi ouvida ao longe.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem levantou-se de sua cama, onde estava de repouso devido à gravidez, e foi rapidamente até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a.

- Kou... Kou! O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou apreensiva para o jovem shinobi que passou correndo pelo corredor.

- Eu não sei direito Hikari-sama, mas por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não saia desse quarto, por favor... – ele respondeu também apreensivo, fazendo um sinal para que a jovem voltasse para dentro do aposento.

- Mas eu não pos...

- Perdão por insistir, Hikari-sama, mas Hiashi-sama jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com a senhora e a sua filha, por favor... eu imploro, fique no seu quarto... – suplicou ele dando uma rápida olhadela para a barriga saliente de 7 meses da Hyuuga.

- Está bem... mas me prometa... que voltará aqui assim que tudo isso terminar e me contará o que aconteceu.

- Claro senhora, eu juro. Agora, com licença... – e após a jovem dar um passo para trás, ele fechou a porta do quarto.

Hikari olhou fixamente para a porta fechada, enquanto ouvia gritos abafados vindo do lado de fora. E pouco tempo depois, o barulho cessou.

Ela instintivamente acariciou o ventre, enquanto respirava fundo mais uma vez.

"Vamos descansar, querida... e rezar para que nada de grave esteja acontecendo..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pode entrar. – disse Hikari, passando a mão no olho esquerdo. Havia voltado pra cama e cochilado, e agora era despertada com uma batida suave na porta do quarto.

- Como está, querida? – Hiashi entrou calmamente no aposento, fechando a porta e parando em frente à cama da esposa.

- Ah, é você, achei que era Kou... ele disse que voltaria para me contar o que aconteceu. – e ela se sentou na cama.

- Sim, ele me disse, mas achei prudente vir eu mesmo. Afinal... – e Hiashi parou de falar.

- Por Kami-sama, Hiashi, não faça essas interrupções, o que aconteceu afinal, o que foi aquela explosão? – a jovem perguntou nervosa, mas manteve a voz calma.

- A kyuubi... ela atacou a vila.

- O quê? Mas como... ela não estava...ah não, Kushina, não me diga que...

- Kushina-sama estava grávida, isso era do conhecimento de todos. Parece que aconteceu algo no parto que fez com que a kyuubi fosse liberada. Dizem... que há envolvimento dos Uchihas no caso. O Quarto Hokage, Minato-san... ele morreu ao selar a raposa. Kushina-sama... infelizmente também...

- Ah... – Hikari não pode segurar duas pequenas lágrimas.

- Se eu soubesse que iria ficar assim, não teria vindo. Isso não faz bem para o bebê.

- Eu não poderia ficar sem saber, Hiashi... mas e a criança, o que houve com ela?

- Minato... ele selou a raposa no próprio filho. – ele respondeu meneando a cabeça.

- O que... mas o bebê, a criança, ela suportou, ela está bem?

- Ao que tudo indica sim, o selamento foi incrivelmente preciso. Mas de qualquer forma temos um enorme problema em mãos, não sabemos como o bebê irá reagir a esse selamento, ao fato de ter se tornado um jinchuuriki com poucos minutos de vida. Perdemos o hokage, tivemos baixas nos...

- E o que vai acontecer com o bebê? – Hikari o interrompeu.

- Ahn... – Hiashi suspirou – tantas coisas acontecendo e você preocupada com o filho do hokage... Num primeiro momento ele irá ficar sob os cuidados de shinobis especializados, para o caso do selo se romper. Parece que o Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen-sama, também irá tomar parte.

- Pobre criança... – e ela novamente acariciou o ventre.

- Ele ficará bem. – disse Hiashi, se preparando para sair. – Ah, claro: tudo o que lhe contei deve ser mantido sob o mais absoluto sigilo. Hiruzen-sama proibiu terminantemente qualquer pessoa em Konoha de comentar o ocorrido. Nem a mim me foram passados todos os detalhes, estou lhe contando tudo o que sei. – ele se virou e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Entendo... – Hikari abaixou a cabeça pensativa, mas logo a levantou num estalo.

- Hiashi... a criança, o filho de Minato e Kushina... ele tem um nome? – a pergunta fez o Hyuuga parar.

- Naruto... se não me engano. Devo dizer que foi um nome bem incomum que o casal escolheu.

- Eu diria que combina perfeitamente com os dois. – Hikari sorriu timidamente.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em um nome assim para a nossa filha. – Hiashi disse, sério.

- Não se preocupe, eu já tenho um nome perfeito. – e ela sorriu novamente.

* * *

Dezembro estava acabando. E num raro dia de sol tímido no inverno que castigava Konoha, Hikari deu à luz a uma linda e saudável menina.

- Seja bem-vinda... Hinata. – ela disse ao bebê que havia sido colocado em seus braços, beijando a sua pequena testa.

* * *

O inverno já não estava tão rigoroso e a primavera dava seus primeiros sinais na vila.

Hikari segurava sua pequena filha de quase 3 meses nos braços, sentada em uma das varandas do clã Hyuuga. Ela olhava para o céu, que começava a ter mais pontos de azul.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar quase morno que começava a tomar conta da atmosfera.

- Está precisando de alguma coisa, Hikari-sama?

- Não Kou, obrigada, estou ótima. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, basta me chamar. – ele fez uma rápida reverência.

- Ah bem, já que disse... – "calma Hikari, você consegue..." – Eu acho que irei precisar de sua ajuda mais tarde.

- Pois não, senhora.

- Já estamos em meados de março e logo será o primeiro aniversário da filha de minha amiga, dos Haruno. Eu prometi a ela que a ajudaria em algumas coisas, por isso queria pedir a sua companhia para ir até a casa dela.

- Mas é claro... mas... a senhora avisou a Hiashi-sama?

- Ahn... bem... eu disse a Hiashi que iria dar uma volta pela vila com Hinata, para que ela pegasse um pouco de sol. É só uma mentirinha, e de qualquer forma vou levar Hinata-chan... você vai me ajudar, não é? – ela fez uma expressão engraçada.

- Ah senhora... bem... é, não creio realmente que tenha algum mal a senhora ir até a casa dos Haruno...

- Hiashi é muito cismado com certas coisas, por isso tive que inventar essa mentirinha... não posso deixar minha amiga na mão. – ela riu contida.

- A senhora é realmente muito gentil, Hikari-sama.

- Obrigada, Kou – ela enrusbeceu levemente – Poderia então me esperar daqui a uma hora?

- Claro senhora. Estarei esperando nos portões do clã.

- Muito obrigada, Kou. – e se levantando, Hikari se encaminhou para seu quarto.

- Hinata-chan... vamos dar um pequeno passeio hoje... e fazer uma visita especial. – disse ela num sussurro para o bebê quase adormecido em seus braços.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Podemos ir, Kou?

- Quando a senhora quiser, Hikari-sama.

Hikari então pôs-se a andar na frente de Kou, carregando uma pequena sacola de pano.

- Não quer que eu carregue, senhora? – perguntou Kou, apontado para a sacola.

- N-não, não é necessário Kou, está bem leve, vai ser um passeio rápido, não trouxe muitas coisas. – ela respondeu ligeiramente nervosa.

Andaram por várias ruas de Konoha, com o sol de fim de inverno aquecendo o seu caminho. Até chegarem a uma casa simples de dois andares.

- É aqui, a casa dos Haruno. Poderia esperar aqui, Kou? Sabe como é, mulheres...

- Não há problema, Hikari-sama.

- Eu não vou demorar, prometo. – e se virando, ela se encaminhou até a porta e tocou a campainha.

- Ah, Hikari, que bom ver você! – uma jovem de cabelos rosados compridos sorriu ao ver a Hyuuga na porta – vamos, entre... – as duas entraram, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Podemos prosseguir com o combinado? – perguntou Hikari sem rodeios.

- Você falando assim até me assusta... sim, sei perfeitamente o que dizer caso Kou pergunte sobre sua demora ou tente entrar aqui. Mas por favor, Hikari, tenha cuidado...

- Eu terei, não se preocupe. Não irei demorar. – a Hyuuga disse enquanto remexia na bolsa e tirava um pequeno embrulho, logo o colocando por dentro da faixa de seu quimono. – Vou deixar a sacola aqui, tudo bem?

- Sim... mas não tem certeza que não quer deixar Hinata-chan aqui? Sakura já está crescidinha, mas com certeza gostaria da companhia.

- Eu quero levá-la. Sinto que será importante de alguma forma pra ela também.

- Bem, você que sabe... e Hiashi-sama, ele está sabendo de alguma coisa?

- Digamos que eu fui obrigada a fazer uma... sequência de mentirinhas. Disse à Hiashi que iria levar Hinata para tomar sol, ao Kou que iria fazer uma visita a você e na verdade... – a Hyuuga virou os olhos, rindo.

- Por Kami-sama, Hikari... – a Haruno levou a mão à cabeça, não disfarçando um sorriso. As duas então caminharam pela casa e chegaram na cozinha, com uma porta que dava para os fundos da casa e consequentemente, para a rua de trás.

- Vá com cuidado, Hikari. – a Haruno abriu a porta e Hikari rapidamente ganhou a rua. A Hyuuga acenou para a amiga que ainda estava na porta e seguiu a passos rápidos em direção ao prédio do hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hokage-sama, Hikari-sama, a esposa de Hiashi-sama, está aqui para vê-lo.

- Hum? – Hiruzen estranhou – Bem, deixe-a entrar.

- Hokage-sama? – Hikari surgiu no batente da porta.

- Hikari-sama, o que a traz aqui? E ainda com sua primogênita... – ele sorriu – Espero que sejam boas novas. – ele apontou uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa. – Sente-se, por favor.

- Obrigada, hokage-sama. – ela fez uma ligeira reverência. – Mas o que me traz aqui não é exatamente uma boa nova.

- Não? O que houve, aconteceu alguma coisa no clã Hyuuga? – ele perguntou preocupado, enquanto se sentava novamente em sua cadeira.

- Não, não aconteceu nada... – ela suspirou – bem, como posso dizer – "Vamos Hikari, força, você chegou até aqui..." – Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para visitar o filho de Minato e Kushina, Naruto, não é?

Hiruzen arregalou os olhos e um silêncio se instaurou na sala.

- Me desculpe, mas... eu realmente não sei o que dizer.

- O senhor não deve ter recebido muitos pedidos do gênero nos últimos meses, não é?

- Bem.. para dizer a verdade... o seu foi o primeiro. – de repente, a voz dele parecia triste.

- Entendo... – Hikari suspirou.

- Hikari-sama... a senhora tem consciência de que... o que aconteceu naquele dia de outubro é mantido sob sigilo e que qualquer pessoa que comente o ocorrido pode ser passível de punição?

- Sim senhor, mas não vou mentir, meu marido, Hiashi-sama, me contou algumas coisas. Obviamente não tudo, mas eu estava tão nervosa, e ainda grávida de Hinata-chan, eu não podia...

- Sim, sim, entendo... conheço Hiashi, ele jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse a você ou à sua filha. – ele respirou pesadamente – Mas por que a senhora quer ver o menino?

- Acho que é... instinto maternal. – Hikari então olhou para a pequena Hinata, que descansava tranqüila no seu colo.

Outro silêncio.

- Está bem... o que estou fazendo... bem, vou permitir que a senhora vá vê-lo, mas não poderá demorar muito. Como acabei de dizer, mantemos todo o ocorrido naquele dia sob sigilo, e isso infelizmente inclui o pequeno Naruto.

- Eu entendo...

- Pois bem, me acompanhe. – Hiruzen se levantou de sua cadeira, e se dirigindo até a porta, conduziu Hikari e a bebê Hinata até um anexo do prédio do hokage. Passaram por alguns jounins e ANBUS, até chegarem a uma porta fechada, onde o hokage bateu de leve após se certificar que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

- Ah, é o senhor... – disse uma voz de uma fresta da porta. – Ah...!

- Não se preocupe, ela está comigo... é uma visita. – e os olhos da pessoa que abriu a porta demonstraram surpresa.

- Ahn, claro, podem entrar, só não reparem na bagunça, eu estava tentando arrumar algumas coisas...

Havia algumas caixas de papelão pelo chão, além de um saco de lixo bem amarrado, provavelmente cheio de fraldas sujas. Num canto, um arquivo de metal, e logo ao lado, um velho armário de madeira. Havia uma porta, dando provavelmente em um banheiro. Em cima de uma mesa, algumas roupas de bebê esperando serem dobradas. E perto da janela, um berço com um móbile na cabeceira.

- Preciso ir, Hikari-sama, tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Mas ela irá ficar aqui – Hiruzen fez um sinal para a jovem de vestes claras que havia aberto a porta – Ayaka-sama é uma grande enfermeira, é quem cuida do Naruto a maior parte do tempo. Com licença – e o hokage saiu da sala.

- Ah sim, muito prazer, Ayaka-sama.

- O prazer é meu, Hikari-sama, me sinto honrada por conhecer um membro do clã Hyuuga.

- Posso vê-lo? – Hikari apontou para o berço.

- Claro, acabei de trocá-lo, até parece que estava adivinhando que ia receber visitas. – Ayaka sorriu – Quer que segure a sua menina?

- Ah, se não for incomodar, muito obrigada... – ela entregou Hinata para a enfermeira e se aproximou do pequeno berço.

Deitado nele, um bebê com cabelos loiros muito espetados, olhos azuis incrivelmente vivos e pequenas marcas na bochecha se movimentava com vigor, brincando com o móbile posicionado acima de sua cabeça.

- Olá, Naruto-kun. – e como que atraído pela voz calma de Hikari, o menino loiro parou de mexer no móbile e olhou fixamente para a Hyuuga debruçada sobre si, mexendo as duas pequenas mãozinhas.

- ...Nhaaaaaaaaa!

- Olha, ele riu! – Hikari também riu, se virando para falar com Akaya.

- Ah, ele é muito sorridente, Hikari-sama... está sempre rindo, é uma alegria só... ele ri até dos ANBUS que volta e meia vêm aqui. Uma vez até quase arrancou a máscara de um que se aproximou demais dele... – ela riu contida.

- Fico muito feliz e aliviada em vê-lo assim. – a Hyuuga sorriu.

- Me perdoe a indiscrição, Hikari-sama... mas a senhora veio realmente visitar o pequeno?

- Não é indiscrição nenhuma – ela sorriu novamente – Sim, vim visitá-lo... e pela sua reação, creio que não deve ser algo comum por aqui.

- A senhora está certa... os únicos que vejo por aqui são ANBUS e vez por outra um jounin... já vi algumas vezes o filho de Sakumo-sama, mas nunca sei se ele está aqui como visita ou como vigia...

- Ele é sempre vigiado assim? – Hikari mexeu no móbile, o que atraiu a atenção do pequeno Naruto.

- Sim... – Ayaka também parecia triste – Ele é um jinchuuriki afinal...

- Sim, um sacrifício humano... mas não deixa de ser uma criança... – ela mexeu a mão perto de Naruto, que mudou de interesse e passou a querer segurar a mão da Hyuuga. – Ele precisa de carinho, de atenção... precisa de amor. – como que entendendo as palavras de Hikari, Naruto segurou o dedo indicador da jovem, com a força de seus 5 meses de vida.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. Mas... parece que todos tem medo dele. Os ANBUS o olham de forma apreensiva. Quando falam dele na vila, é sempre com algum temor na voz... creio que pensam que a qualquer momento ele pode deixar a raposa escapar...

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de Ayaka, Hikari disfarçadamente ativou seu byakugan e examinou o fluxo de chakra do bebê Uzumaki.

"Está tudo ótimo, a kyuubi está perfeitamente selada para o corpo de um bebê, o chakra dele segue em num fluxo normal e contínuo, sem alterações...é um bebê totalmente saudável!"

- Ele não oferece perigo nenhum... – comentou Hikari, desativando o byakugan sem que Ayaka visse – Não confiam no selamento feito pelo Quarto Hokage? É somente uma criança indefesa, que mal ela poderia fazer?

- Eu também não acho que ele seja uma ameaça. Mas infelizmente... a maioria da vila não pensa assim. Percebo isso de perto, porque de todos os enfermeiros do hospital, eu fui a única que tive coragem de aceitar cuidar de Naruto-kun. – Ayaka suspirou – Acho que como ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu naquele dia, o desconhecimento traz mais medo ainda...

Hikari sentiu um desconforto no estômago. Lembrou-se que quis ver o filho de Minato e Kushina desde o fatídico dia do seu nascimento. E somente 5 meses depois, conseguiu uma brecha para visitá-lo.

Lembrou-se também do dia do nascimento de Hinata, a festa que houve no clã, as várias visitas à recém-nascida. O quanto que sua filha era querida, protegida... amada. Nada faltava à pequena princesinha dos Hyuuga, da família ao seu quarto decorado com tons suaves de lilás, Hinata tinha tudo que uma criança precisava e merecia.

Agora, ali, diante daquele berço simplório, sentia-se incomodada. Olhou em volta, a pequena sala com jeito de abandonada há anos, transformada em um quarto de bebê improvisado. Não havia cores, brinquedos ou fotos de família. E os olhos de Hikari marejaram involuntariamente.

- Queria poder fazer algo por você, Naruto-kun, mas não sei o quê... – a Hyuuga secou as lágrimas que insistiam em sair, enquanto observava Naruto brincar distraído com um chocalho em forma de sapo, alheio a tudo que teria que enfrentar assim que crescesse.

Um choro baixo despertou a Hyuuga de seus pensamentos.

- Hikari-sama, desculpe, acho que sua menina acordou... – Ayaka se aproximou de Hikari e estendeu Hinata para os braços de sua mãe.

- Oh querida, o que foi, hum? Não deve ser fome... acho que ela percebeu que não estava comigo, nós nunca ficamos muito tempo longe uma da outra... calma Hinata-chan, mamãe está aqui... – disse ela para a bebezinha com uma voz suave. – Ah, acho que é uma boa hora...

Hikari se virou e voltou em direção ao berço de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, diga oi para sua amiguinha, Hyuuga Hinata. – ela então desceu a filha para perto do pequeno Uzumaki. – Espero que possam ser bons amigos algum dia...

Hinata continuava a choramingar.

Até que Naruto estendeu seu bracinho direito na direção da bebê Hyuuga, e mexendo a mãozinha, a "cumprimentou".

- Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – e sorriu abertamente, mostrando uma boca ainda sem dentes e apertando os pequenos olhos azuis.

- Ora... veja só, ela parou de chorar... – Hikari olhava docemente para a filha, que já sem chorar, mexia suas pequenas mãos perto do rosto e abria ligeiramente os olhos perolados, como que procurando pela origem de tão efusivas boas-vindas.

- Que graça, Hikari-sama, ela não se assustou... – comentou Ayaka.

- Se minha filha não se assustou, eu não teria porque me assustar, certo? – ela sorriu.

- Sim, e... – ouviram-se batidas na porta – Com licença, Hikari-sama, já volto.

Ayaka se afastou e Hikari pôs-se a ninar Hinata novamente, enquanto olhava o pequeno Naruto se divertir com o móbile. Mas a enfermeira voltou rapidamente.

- Hikari-sama, um jounin... ele tem um recado da casa dos Haruno; seu guarda-costas, Kou, está preocupado com sua demora. Parece que ele está desconfiado de alguma coisa, não sei direito...

- Ah, será possível... de qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir, acho que estou me arriscando demais... – ela disse enquanto terminava de arrumar Hinata em seu colo e se encaminhava para a porta.

- Volte quando quiser, Hikari-sama, tenho certeza que Naruto-kun ficou muito feliz com a visita. – Ayaka sorriu.

- Prometo que tentarei voltar... ah, já estava esquecendo! – a Hyuuga mexeu na parte interna da faixa do seu quimono e tirou de lá um embrulho. – É para o Naruto-kun, acho que ele poderá usar por bastante tempo. – ela entregou o embrulho para a enfermeira.

- Obrigada Hikari-sama, não precisava... a senhora é muito gentil.

- Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso só hoje. – ela sorriu e corou de leve – Mas só mais uma coisa: essa minha visita tem que ser mantida em segredo. Ninguém pode saber que estive aqui. Não gostaria que precisasse ser assim, mas...

- Eu compreendo. Vá tranqüila, Hikari-sama. E obrigada novamente.

- Até breve, Ayaka-sama, até breve, Naruto-kun. – e com essas palavras, Hikari deixou a sala.

- Bem, Naruto-kun, além da visita, Hikari-sama lhe trouxe um presente, vamos ver o que é... – Ayaka abriu o embrulho com cuidado e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa – Olha só, é uma touquinha! – ela se aproximou do berço e mostrou o artefato para Naruto, que se divertiu com o formato da touca, com olhos, nariz e uma espécie de "dentes" saindo do capuz.

- Ela está grande em você, vai realmente acabar usando-a por muito tempo! – riu Ayaka, enquanto colocava a touca num sorridente bebê Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Graças a Kami-sama você voltou, já não sabia mais o que inventar para Kou, ainda bem que vi um dos jounins de confiança do hokage passando por aqui... – Hikari foi recepcionada por uma Haruno muito nervosa.

- Obrigada novamente querida, realmente não sei como lhe agradecer! Mas não se preocupe, eu assumo daqui. – e a Hyuuga foi a passos firmes até o lado de fora da casa.

- Hikari-sama, eu já estava ficando preocupado, a senhora estava...

- Kou, eu não lhe disse que ia ajudar minha amiga? Se ela lhe disse que eu estava ocupada, eu estava realmente ocupada. Não podia sair correndo, ainda mais com um bebê nos braços. – ela repreendeu Kou carinhosamente.

- Sim senhora, tem razão, me perdoe...

- Tudo bem. Vamos então? – Hikari acenou para a Haruno que estava no portão e ela e Kou iniciaram o caminho de volta para o clã Hyuuga.

- Kou?

- Sim, senhora?

- O que você acha dos jinchuurikis?

- Por... por que essa pergunta agora, senhora?

- Estava pensando nisso desde cedo... queria ouvir algumas opiniões.

- Bem... jinchuurikis guardam dentro de si poderes incríveis dos bijuus, acho que devem ser muito fortes e perigosos aos mesmo tempo.

- Sim... mas você entende que eles também são pessoas como eu e você. Que possuem sentimentos, que sentem fome, sede, raiva, alegria... solidão...

- Sim... sim senhora, eles também são pessoas... – Kou parecia surpreso com a conclusão que havia acabado de chegar.

- Você acha que um jinchuuriki pode ser feliz, Kou?

- Bom... por quê não? A senhora mesma disse que eles são como nós...

- Mas eles vivem como nós?

- Ahn... bem... no caso deles deve ser bem mais difícil... A senhora sabe, eles costumam ser temidos... as pessoas tendem a se afastar... é, não deve ser fácil ser um deles...

Hikari parou de andar.

- Senhora?

- Sabe Kou? – ela se virou para o jovem – Agora, nesse momento, se Kami-sama me concedesse um único desejo, somente um que pudesse ser realizado, sabe o que pediria?

- O que, Hikari-sama?

- Que todos os jinchuurikis pudessem ser amados, sinceramente e de todo coração, independente da sua condição de sacrifício. Não estou desejando muito, não é?

- Não, senhora... quem sabe os deuses não ouvem o seu pedido?

Hikari então segurou a pequena mão de Hinata, que dormia calmamente, e disse sorrindo:

- Sim... quem sabe?

* * *

_Um grande beijo a todos! E deixem reviews, por favor! n.n_

_Hakeru-chan _


End file.
